Xaro (War Does Change)
}}Xaro '''is a member of the Zebra Remnant and an antagonist from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Xaro grew up with his sister Xena on the move, and was told stories about their Zencori heritage by his parents, something he was always fascinated with while his sister was never particularly grasped by the tales. His family also descended from those who exited Stable 3 in the years following the bombs dropping. At some point he and his family made their way to Hoofington, where they encountered the Zebra Remnant. Xaro and his parents were inspired to join up and continue their war against the ponies, though Xaro's sister was repulsed by the idea and fled. Present Day Xaro commands a detachment of the Remnant that are hunting his sister down as a traitor to their race. His troops first cornered her in Manehatten, though she escaped with the help of a pony. He later caught up to her again in Vanhoover, where his agents discovered that his sister was taking shelter in the town of Crossroads. He sent his soldiers out to attack the town, intent on eliminating Xena and slaughter all of the town's residents. The attack was fought off, however, leaving Xaro's numbers significantly diminished. A fact not helped by their constant skirmishes with the local Steel Rangers. Xaro would finally get to meet his sister face-to-face when she seemingly surrendered to them at his camp within Platinum Plaza. He had her brought to his tent, admitting the only reason he didn't let his zebra violently end her then and there being the fact that he was his sister. He wished to speak with her one final time before her inevitable execution, and the siblings debated their ideologies as they had done many times in the past. However, he then revealed that he had, in fact, executed their parents when they'd tried to follow Xena in escaping the Remnant. This was how he had gained his standing with the Legate as he had. Scrap Heap revealed himself at this time, and much to Xaro's shock he detonated several plastic explosives set up around the camp, killing most of Xaro's legionnaires in the first few moments of the fight. Xaro was likewise shot twice by Scrap Heap, but his barding absorbed most of the damage. With his soldiers falling to both bullets and a group of feral ghouls that had wandered in mid-battle, Xaro followed his sister one floor up into a building where she'd taken up a sniper position. He jumped her, kicking her out of a window and to the floor below with Fallen Caeser. Before he could finish his sister, however, Scrap Heap threw her a healing potion and attempted to once again shoot the zebra stallion. Xaro avoided the bullet, disarming Scrap Heap who then attempted to hit him with his hooves. Xaro dodged multiple strikes with ease before grabbing onto and breaking his right leg, putting the pony at his mercy. Right then, however, Xaro was once again shocked when he found a .308 round punching through his armour and out the other end. He turned to see Xena up again, an empty healing potion by her hooves. He tried to move to attack her, but his mortal wound slowed him significantly and unbalanced his attempts at Fallen Caeser. Xena took advantage of this to avoid his attack, before placing the barrel of her gun to his side and pulling the trigger again. Xaro fell to the ground, dying. The last thing he heard was Xena telling him that, despite everything, she still loved him. Traits Appearance Xaro is a typical zebra in most ways, his stripes being arranged in the pattern of the Zencori Tribe. He also wears the traditional barding of the ancient zebra legion. Personality Xaro is a fanatic for zebra cultural and supremacy. He didn't hesitate to join the Zebra Remnant and their futile continuation of the war, and neither has he in deciding to hunt down and murder his own sister. Skills Xaro is likely skilled and trained in the usage of guns, and like most of the Remnant likely also knows the Fallen Caeser martial art style to some extent. Equipment He wears the traditional armour of the zebra legions. Relationships '''Xena - Despite he and his sister growing up together, Xaro shows no hesitation in hunting her down and sending his soldiers to kill her. The siblings clearly hold little love for one another. But there was love, even if it was mired but resentment and differing ideologies. 'Scrap Heap '- Xaro despised the stallion due to him bedding his sister, seeing him as the one who 'cursed' her. His hatred for him was enough that, during their battle, his focus on the stallion was enough that he momentarily forgot about Xena's presence. A mistake that cost the zebra his life. Notes & Trivia * Despite his fanatical way of clinging to his zebra heritage, he seems more of a would-be soldier than a storyteller, which is what he should be as a Zencori. Gallery Zebra Rifle.png|The Zebra Rifle, the standard weapon for his forces. Zebra Remnants.png|The Zebra Remnant, of which Xaro is a part of. Category:Characters Category:Zebra Category:Zebra Remnants (Project Horizons) Category:Characters (War Does Change)